Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 072
French Twist, Part 2, known as "What Lies Within the Wind" in the Japanese version, is the seventy second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::The Duel between [[Yusei Fudo and Sherry LeBlanc continues. As she reveals the motives behind her wanting to recruit him.]] Summary The Duel Sherry reveals to Yusei that she has come to recruit him, with the desire to win the WRGP, as well as for another unmentioned motive. Once saying that their duel is a formal way of greeting, they recommence the duel. However before they continue, Yusei says to Akiza to get off his Duel Runner, as the duel might be dangerous. Thus she refuses, stating that she has to see their Turbo Duel all through the end. The duel then furthermore goes on; with Yusei pulling out his strategy in order to finally bring down Sherry’s Chevalier de Fleur. However it costs him, as his Life Points are down to 100. Sherry points this out, as she’ll use Speed World 2´s damaging effect to finish the duel. Telling him that the outcome will be decided depending on what she Draws, she continues, however without getting the necessary card. Because of this, Sherry tells them that she needs him even more. Akiza got a little shocked when hearing what Sherry said. She then questions Yusei, as to what’s the reason for him behind dueling and why is he entering the WRGP. Thus Yusei then tells her that, he wants to enter the Grand Prix to find that motive. So Sherry concludes that in the end he’s dueling without any purpose at all. However, for Sherry there is a motive and that is of revenge. Sherry’s childhood memory At the moment Sherry recounts the time her parents were still alive. As she was their only daughter, she mentions that there were also card players, whom live happily at the time. However trouble and tragedy came for them, as soon her father’s company was being bought by a rival company. Though having a daughter around they tried to their bests not to show any signs of trouble. However one night everything changed, as Sherry being in her room heard gunshots and upon inspecting came upon a gruesome scene. She found her parents along with other persons dead in the dining room. Thus upon being saved by Elsworth, Sherry escapes with him as they were still after her. All while traveling she learns about another organization behind their death, Yliaster. Present time Upon mentioning their name, both Yusei and Akiza recount having heard of it before. Sherry mentions how powerful and devious this group is and that she discovered why there were after her. This involving a mysterious card hidden within her teddy bear and later discovered by Elsworth. Sherry claims that Yliaster is also somehow involved in the World Riding Grand Prix. She wants Yusei to win it so that he can come closer to the truth of what Yliaster are after and also the reason behind her parents death. Akiza objects to this, reflecting on the promise Yusei made to win the Grand Prix with Jack and Crow and noting that she doesn't know him. However Sherry states otherwise, claiming that due to the accelerated speed and uniqueness of their duel, she knows Yusei's emotions as well as hers. Such a concept can only be understood by Turbo Duelists. Towards the End The duel between Yusei and Sherry continue at its climax, while Akiza herself reflexes about what Sherry said before, about being able to understand what each duelist emotions and feelings are while Turbo Dueling. Coming to that conclusion, while analyzing some of Yusei´s past duels against rivals and friends, all of those aspects exist only on the highly accelerated world of Turbo Duels. Much later after this, as Yusei is about to summon Stardust Dragon through the effect of his Starlight Road, the duel is abruptly interrupted. As suddenly a truck comes crashing down from a bridge that’s above them. As this occurs, Yusei and Akiza both then spot a familiar figure standing on the bridge also. That of Boss, along with his masked thugs, who wants to punish Yusei for going against him. As it seems no way out, Akiza quickly acts telling Yusei to let her handle the situation. As she quickly takes the Dragon card from his hand, Yusei asks what she is going to do. Telling him that she’ll summon it of real, even with Yusei´s concern over what she is going to do. Still as Akiza summons Stardust on his Duel Disk, they are able to escape the situation, as the dragon uses its enormous body to detain the truck long enough to secure their passing. However because of this action, Sherry acknowledges her as being a Psychic Duelist. In Conclusion of the Duel Still because of Boss's act, the duel is automatically called off. Boss and its thugs then, seeing what has just happen try to leave the scene, however they are confronted by Elsworth, who quickly and effortlessly gives them a good beating. After this, as he gets to where they are on his own Duel Runner, Sherry and Yusei disclose upon the possible outcome of the duel (in which Yusei could've attacked with both "Stardust Dragon" and "Speed Warrior", reducing her to 50 Life Points). However Sherry doesn’t take interest as to, stating that the accelerated world in which they live on doesn’t end there. Expecting to meet again with Yusei, as well as with Akiza, who because of the occurred situation finds her somewhat interesting. Though Akiza herself is surprised by that comment, Sherry along with Elsworth leaves the scene. Still as a result of their duel and intrigued by Sherry's words about the uniqueness of Turbo Dueling, Akiza resolves to try and become a Turbo Duelist. As for Yusei, ponds on Sherry’s question that is, the reason of why he's dueling for. Featured Duels Yusei vs. Sherry :Continued from previous episode... Yusei Normal Summons "Turbo Synchron" (ATK: 100), he then Synchro Summon´s "Turbo Warrior" (ATK: 2500). Yusei attacks "Chevalier de Fleur" with "Turbo Warrior", he then activates the effect of "Turbo Warrior" halving the ATK of "Chevalier de Fleur" (ATK: 1350) (Sherry: 2750 Life Points). Sherry then activates "For Our Dreams" allowing her to Tribute "Apprentice Knight" instead, Yusei then activates "Synchro Out" allowing Yusei to return "Turbo Warrior" back to the Extra Deck and Special Summon "Junk Warrior" (ATK: 2300) and "Turbo Synchron" (ATK: 100) from his Graveyard. Yusei then activates "Urgent Tuning", but Sherry activates the effect of "Chevalier de Fleur" to negate and destroy "Urgent Tuning". She then activates "Chain Close", preventing Yusei from activating any Spell or Traps from his hand until his next turn. Yusei attacks "Chevalier de Fleur" with "Turbo Synchron" then activates its effect and switches "Chevalier de Fleur" to Defense Position (DEF: 2300) (Yusei: 100 Life Points). Yusei then activates the other effect of "Turbo Synchron" and Special Summons "Junk Collector" (ATK: 1000). Yusei then activates the effect of "Junk Collector" to remove it from play along with another card to activate a Trap from his Graveyard, Yusei chooses "Urgent Tuning" and Synchro Summons "Turbo Warrior" (ATK: 2500). Yusei attacks "Chevalier de Fleur" with "Turbo Warrior" and ends his turn. Sherry Normal Summons "Sacred Knight's Shield Bearer" (DEF: 1300) and activates its effect to remove from play "Sacred Knight's Spearholder" and draw 1 card from her deck. She places 1 card face-down in her Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends her turn. Yusei activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to reduce his Speed Counters by 7 to draw 1 card from his deck. Yusei draws and summons "Drill Synchron" (ATK: 800), he then attacks "Sacred Knight's Shield Bearer" with "Turbo Warrior". He then activates the effect of "Drill Synchron" to inflict Piercing damage (Sherry: 1550 Life Points) and then gets to draw 1 card from his deck. Sherry activates "Liberty at Last!" allowing her to return all monsters to their respective decks. Yusei places 2 cards face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn. Sherry Normal Summons "Sacred Knight Joan" (ATK: 1900) and activates it's effect to reduce its ATK by 300 (ATK: 1600) to add a Spell Card from her Graveyard to her hand when it's destroyed. Yusei activates "Synchro Spirits" removing from play "Junk Warrior" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" (DEF: 400) and "Junk Synchron" (DEF: 500). Sherry attacks and destroys "Junk Synchron". She ends her turn. Yusei activates "Speed Spell - High Speed Crash" and targets "Speed Warrior" and his face-down Trap Card, he chains "Starlight Road" allowing him to Special Summon "Stardust Dragon". The duel is canceled with no winners. Extras/Trivia * This is one of the few episodes so far to include the insert song "You Say ~Ashita e~" ("You say... to tomorrow") by La-Vie (who also sings the third opening theme). Differences in Adaptations The following changes were made in the English dub: * As in previous episodes, instead of a person being "killed" or "dead", they are "kidnapped" or they "disappear". This happened to Sherry's parents, therefore, the scenes where Sherry's parents are dead was cut off. * The lasers shots are removed on the scene where Elsworth and Sherry are escaping from the mansion while being pursued. * The scene where Sherry explains how Turbo Duelists can understand each other emotions is cut. * Sherry's dialogue to Akiza after the duel is finished is altered. In here Sherry says that she is debt with Akiza, and hopes to ride against Akiza one day or with her. * Yusei is given a dialogue at the end, even though like in the original version still pondering on Sherry’s question about the reason of why he's dueling for. In the dubbed version he adds that its time for him to find out that reason. * In the original version the insert song You Say~Ashita e~ is added, While in the dubbed version there is no insert song. * In the 4Kids dub, the text on the walls and on the duel runners are all removed due to FCC regulations. Tenth anniversary tribute The first 15 seconds of this episode features Jaden and his most famous cards ("Elemental Hero Neos", "Elemental Hero Bubbleman", "Elemental Hero Wildheart", "Winged Kuriboh", "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix", "Elemental Hero Avian", "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", "Elemental Hero Clayman", "Elemental Hero Sparkman", "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" and "Card Ejector").